


a peek into the life of 3

by brcken_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Homosexual Character, M/M, Mentions of Aftercare, Mentions of Sex, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vague look into shklance's life when they are on Earth. May write the sex scene in a separate thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a peek into the life of 3

**Author's Note:**

> • don't own Voltron 
> 
> • shklance is a poly relationship with each other and love another
> 
> • it's vague probably
> 
> • more detail in the bedroom in the next drabble if I get enough comments or kudos to write it. Suggestions are welcome to which roleplay they do.

Shiro shifted his head back and forth from the dream, more like the terrifying nightmare that he was having in his sleep. The dreams of being captured and used again of his past was coming back to flood his mind. The male couldn’t move much since his two boyfriends were on each side of him but he suddenly had to jerk up as he pants. Shiro’s chest moved up and down as his heart was beating at a quick rate as his metal arm moved the bead of sweat on his forehead. Sudden shifts in the bed meant the other two seemed to notice the movement that Shiro made.

 

“Shiro. . ?” Keith mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to see the older male, “Something wrong?” Lance added to it. “Y-Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Shiro spoke but the glance that the other two made with each other was that they didn’t buy it. The two seemed to know when Shiro lied plus it was pretty obvious. “Come on tell us what’s wrong. You know we don’t judge you.” Keith says before the other started to tell about his nightmare he was having.

 

After that Shiro found himself with his head on Keith’s lap while the Korean played with white tuff of hair as Lance had his legs. The tan Cuban began to sing, surprisingly Lance did have a nice voice and he always sang the same lullaby when it came to when Keith or Shiro had nightmares. It was a lullaby that Lance said his mama would sing to him as a boy when he had bad dreams and it seemed to work.

 

The Japanese male hummed as he felt lucky to have such wonderful boyfriends like Lance and Keith even if those two still had some bickering moments. But they would always seem to make up since it made Shiro uncomfortable. Finally once everything seemed to calm, the male with the undercut gave each a peck before the Korean and Cuban gave each other one as well.

 

Shiro always thought those two were cute together as the three nestled together they were before, Keith on the left and Lance on the right with Shiro in the middle. Unless with the rare occasions when the former hred paladin had bad dreams, he’d be in the middle. Lance didn’t seem to get bad dreams very often like the other two. Finally falling asleep into dreamland once more but luckily it was a pleasant dream instead of nightmare.

 

The Japanese male woke up again but this time it was morning and he would often go workout, shower, and make breakfast. Sometimes Keith would join but he was still asleep along with Lance, Shiro carefully got out of bed to begin. The former black paladin went to do his routine as the other two would fill in the missing gap until the Korean woke.

 

Keith was the second to always awake and often times would help Shiro workout but mainly went to shower before helping out with breakfast. He gave Shiro a quick peck before pouring his orange juice as the Japanese male would usually drink his cup of black coffee. Keith hated the real bitterness of coffee as Lance and Shiro drank it. But the Cuban male would dump sugar and cream into his to make it taste much sweeter.

 

Lance was the last to awake ‘cause of his so proclaimed beauty sleep and the other two would be almost with breakfast by then. He reached over to Keith who pushed him away because of morning breath but Shiro would always press a small and quick peck before flipping some pancakes.

 

They were your typical domestic poly relationship from the affectionate and such but behind closed doors was a different story. It was always an interesting way to have sex and who was always in the middle? Keith was but he didn’t mind it unless one of them broke the rules. Lance and Shiro would take turns fucking the Korean male’s hole while the other got his cock sucked. Spitroasting it was called and Keith enjoyed it especially not being able to touch himself until the other two were released.

 

Of course the aftercare was nice as the Japanese male and Cuban male would make sure that they didn’t hurt him and cleaned him up. Shiro would make sure he had some tea as Lance would rub his shoulders. They would treat Keith was some prince(ss?) that he was until it came to bed. Most of the times they were to exhausted to get Shiro in the middle so Keith got it unless Shiro had a bad deam.

 

But that’s just a vague description of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism, & Kudos are welcome!


End file.
